bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
We Can't Bear It!
"We Can't Bear It!" is the first episode in Season 3 of Bunk'd and the forty-third overall. It first aired on June 18, 2018 to 0.97 million viewers. Overview The Ross kids return to Camp Kikiwaka only to discover the cabins were never rebuilt and Gladys has disappeared. Now they must figure out how to keep the kids happy, including new campers Matteo, Destiny and Finn.DisneyABCPress June 2018 Programming Highlights Full Plot The episode starts in Tallahassee ''with Destiny packing her trophies for Camp Kikiwaka. She later remembers to pack her clothes. Then in ''Boston, Massachusetts, ''we see Matteo is nervous while packing because he sees Camp as a dangerous, generated, animal infested death trap. Lastly, in '' Brewster, Nebraska, Finn, Lou's cousin "packs" his smelly clothes in his suitcase and is ready to go to camp. At Camp Kikiwaka, Lou '' talks to the new campers and finds out more information about them. Destiny Baker is a pageant girl who wants to be better than others. Matteo Silva is a kid that doesn't wanna go to camp because he says it's a dangerous, generated, animal infested death trap. Finn Sawyer is an energetic young boy and cousin of camp counselor Lou, who has realized his dream of attending Camp Kikiwaka. He's so excited to check out Camp. Meanwhile, the Ross kids find out the cabins weren't rebuilt while they left in We Didn't Start the Fire and Gladys has disappeared. On ''The Kikiwaka bus, '' Finn keeps asking if they're there yet. Lou asks the campers to sing some songs on the way to camp but they decline, including Destiny. When Matteo complains about the bus's filthy-ness, Finn puts his foot up on the top of Matteo's chair leading to Matteo puking out the bus window. Cast Main Cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou Hockhauser *Mallory James Mahoney as Destiny Baker *Raphael Alejandro as Matteo Silva *Will Buie Jr. as Finn Sawyer Recurring Cast *Nate Stone as Timmy Gallery Trivia *This episode and season introduced three new characters who replaced Xander, Jorge and Tiffany, none of the trio's absence is explained or mentioned. But because of Season 2's outcome, Tiffany is most likely having a mother-daughter bond with her mom, Xander is making Griff feel more at home after the adoption while Jorge has probably been quarantined due to his extremely bad hygiene. *This episode's original working title was called ''New Summer, New Campers!. *This episode aired as part of the 2018 Disney Channel GO! Summer promotion. *This episode marked the first appearances of Matteo Silva, Finn Sawyer, and Destiny Baker. *This episode showed that Timmy is still not allowed at camp as he attempted to pass himself as a new camper, with Emma shooing him. *This episode premiered on the same day as the premiere of Big City Greens. International Air Dates * Southeast Asia - August 3, 2018 * UK - September 3, 2018 Videos References Category:Episodes Bunkd season 3 Category:Season 3 Category:Aired episodes Category:Airing in 2018